1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining control method to perform a complicated surface machining to a workpiece by a machining tool such as a machining center or the like, and a machining information generating method to generate machining information given to a machine tool in order to perform the machining control method.
2. Description of the Background Art
When machining to give a complicated irregular configuration, e.g., graining, to a surface of a workpiece is carried out, for example, a machining control method using an NC control device described in the patent document 1 has been used. The NC control device includes a first input unit for inputting pre-texturing configuration data of a surface, a second input unit for inputting texture data, a data fusion unit for generating a feed rate command specifying a feed rate for a workpiece in the machine tool and a cutting depth command specifying a cutting depth for the workpiece in the machine tool according to the configuration data and texture data, and an output unit for outputting the feed rate command and cutting depth command to the machine tool. In the machine tool, for example, the workpiece is fed in an X-Y direction based on the feed rate command, a tool is fed in a Z direction based on the cutting depth command, and thus integrated machining combining shaping by the profile data and surface texturing by the texture data is carried out.
However, when machining is carried out by a tool attached to a main spindle of a main spindle head, an error may occur in a rough part due to a servo delay since a mass of a moving body is large, and thus configuration accuracy may be reduced. Therefore, it is necessary to machine at a low feed rate in the rough part, which decreases a machining efficiency.
Accordingly, the patent document 2 has proposed a method for generating a tool path in order to machine a product configuration. In this method, the tool path is smoothly formed in a bent part, such as a projected rising portion or the like, by giving a circular arc to the bent part, so that a feed rate reduction of the tool becomes lower.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-252880
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-259218